


红衫的骄傲

by ThinkipadX230



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkipadX230/pseuds/ThinkipadX230
Summary: The story of a redshirt.
Kudos: 1





	红衫的骄傲

星际迷航 超越星辰同人 会有剧透  
原创人物第一人称，企业号上一个普通红衫安全员的故事。  
无腐向CP，微百合。

我叫Jessica Taylor Kelvin，27岁，军衔士官长，目前担任联邦星舰企业号安全员兼电气工程师，没错，我是一名红衫。  
关于红衫的传说，或者说诅咒，似乎可以追溯到几十年前。很多老船员都说，穿红色制服的官兵最容易受伤或死亡，这谣言背后其实有逻辑可寻。轮机舱的工作环境差不多是全舰最差的，也是所有引擎事故的第一受害者，而安全人员需要跟随科学家传送到地面执行探索任务，当蓝衣技术人员带着浑身伤痕躺在医务舱里时，随行的红衫安全员可能早已尸骨无存。  
唯一的例外大概是通讯员，但他们也有自己的无奈，作战环境下他们是敌军最想要的俘虏，因为他们掌管着所有的加密通道。相信我，企业号的大多数船员宁可牺牲也不愿落入敌手，不是为了那些虚无的崇高理想，而是因为，大多数外星人并不会友善对待战俘。  
想要在企业号上成为军官，就要学会身兼数职，我本是轮机部门负责日常维护的工程师，但在一次入侵事件中成功击退来自基地内部的叛乱分子，受到舰长嘉奖时，他问我，是否愿意成为安全员。  
“Jessica T Kelvin……”嘉奖仪式上，年纪比我还小的Kirk舰长念着我的名字，我们的瓦肯大副站在他背后，再后面是同样身着红衫的Uhura上尉。  
“能问下你的中间名吗，Kelvin士官长？”舰长拍着我的肩膀，冲我微笑。  
“Taylor，那是我外祖母的名字。”  
“Jessica Taylor Kelvin……看来我们名字的缩写是一样的，多巧啊，士官长。”Kirk舰长将金灿灿的招待券交给我，凭此我可以享受Pithon连锁餐厅三年的免费餐食。显然舰长觉得除了高层给出的荣誉，还需要一些实在东西。  
我得说我很受用。  
“还有什么想要的吗，只要是我能做到的，亲爱的Jessica？”年轻的舰长仿佛并不是在嘉奖下级军官，而是在和学院的同学聊天。“你不仅保护了银女士的引擎，也保护了Scotty脆弱的心脏。”  
我当然不会忘记，那天我撂倒了五个试图闯入曲率引擎控制室的恐怖分子，而随后Scott看到一切完好无损时的心安表情。  
我看到，舰长身后穿着红色制服裙的Uhura上尉，脸上带着欣慰和祝福，想说，我其实最想要通讯官的一个拥抱。但我无法忽视我们的尖耳朵大副，听说瓦肯人的著名神经掐非常折磨人，恩，我只是想要尽力降低红衫的伤亡率。  
于是从那天起，我加入了企业号的安全团队。很难想象在一个坚持男女平等的社会，在一艘男女数量各一半的星舰上，我是首位女性安全员。那次袭击事件中安全部门损失了22人，是之前几年的伤亡综合，要知道企业号的标准保安人员只有43人。我猜舰长可能也是别无选择了。  
我的活动范围也从噪音不断的轮机舱变成了全舰，虽然也会在工程人手不足的时候去替班，但主要任务依旧是执勤，我的巡逻范围还包括舰桥，每天我都有机会去看看Uhura上尉，这位和蔼的通讯官总会给我一个灿烂的微笑。我不得不承认，这份新职位的特权远远超过成为“双重红衫”的危险。  
我欣赏这位强势的年轻通讯官，或者说，其实我一直暗恋着Nyota Uhura。显然，一直在轮机舱对着电线发呆的我没能及时认识当时还在学院的Uhura上尉，我不知道每天唠叨着逻辑的大副为何有和我一样的审美，这可一点都不荣幸。  
我曾经看到过Uhura上尉和大副在舰桥附近的甲板上拥吻，老实说，看到自己暗恋的女性已经有男朋友这件事情感觉很不好，我偶尔也会想，如果Uhura上尉能够接受和一位非人类恋爱，说不定对同性也并不排斥，我还是有机会的。但我不想破坏Uhura上尉已有的关系，那会给她带来困扰。我希望Spock先生能让她感到幸福，但也无耻的盼望他们尽早分手。  
真矛盾。  
今天，企业号安全员Kelvin士官长照常巡逻。我其实有点累了，好在我们即将到达补给基地Yorktown，按照计划每个人都能有7天的休假，我的招待券没多久就要过期了，我得再去多吃几顿，下次立功还不知道要等什么时候呢。  
我在Yorktown没有熟人，晚上还是要回来，所以自然也没有什么要带的，我换了便装，手叉口袋出门。我在出口遇到了舰长，他换上了正式制服，显然是要去见基地高层。他冲我打招呼：“Jessica，假期有什么安排吗？”  
“没什么特别的，只是去重新感受一下人类文明社会。”  
“哦天，我真羡慕你们。”Kirk舰长无聊的转动着军帽，“不过有件事情我想告诉你，Jessica，你知道Spock和Uhura分手了吗？”  
舰长冲我眨了眨眼睛，留下了一句不明所以的“祝好运”就离开了，而我却愣在了原地。  
哦，舰长都是具有该死记忆力和洞察力的生物，我不知道是哪次巡逻时被Kirk舰长发现了秘密，他似乎在暗示给我一个机会。  
我得抓住这个机会。  
Yorktown的商业中心相当繁荣，我捧着蔓越莓奶油冰激凌，思考该如何向Uhura上尉表达我的意愿，直接说出口吗？即使无需考虑大副先生那骇人的气场，我也怀疑自己能不能做到。也许Uhura并不喜欢女性，何况我没有Spock先生那样聪明的头脑和显赫的出身，我只是千万星舰成员里一个普通的红衫。  
企业号的安全员连表白的勇气都没有吗？我拍着自己的额头，这件事情可不能让其他人知道，太丢银女士的脸了。  
我开始认真思考表白的细节了，“我喜欢你，Uhura上尉。”这样似乎太过严肃。“我爱你，Nyota。”太过直白，我自己都说不出口。“Nyota，你也许从未知晓，你在我心里是多么美好的人。”不不不不，这听上去像是我被舰长指使去搞愚人节恶作剧。“Uhura，您的才华令人敬佩，爱上您是唯一符合逻辑的选择。”等等我为什么要模仿大副的口吻。  
与此同时我也在商店的橱窗中寻找合适的礼物，多线程工作，企业号成员的基本素养。记得之前在轮机舱工作时听Scott说，表白用的礼物不能太贵重，会让对方心里不安，也不能太廉价，缺乏诚意。轮机长很喜欢假装情场老手给我们科普恋爱常识，尽管他自己宣称企业号才是他唯一的情人。  
我看到了条围巾，纯天然羊绒制品，摸上去手感很好，薄厚适中，带一点暗色条纹，低调又好看。重要的是，它很像地球天空的那种颜色，也很接近星舰的制服蓝。安全长官Wilson少校曾经跟我说，隶属科学和医疗部门的蓝色能够抵抗红衫的诅咒，保护我们的安全。尽管这种说法没有什么科学依据，但大多数安全员都相信了。比如我自己就带着蓝色的手链。  
“Kelvin？”  
在犹豫要不要买的时候，我听到了熟悉的声音，Sulu上尉领着一个小女孩，站在离我5米远的收款台旁冲我打招呼。所有去过舰桥的人都认识这孩子，她的照片就贴在驾驶台边上。  
“Sulu上尉。”我走过去。小姑娘似乎有些害羞，一个劲往Sulu上尉的身后钻，还紧紧攥着另一位父亲的手。  
“这是我女儿Aina。”Sulu先生说，他没穿制服，我差点就认不出企业号的驾驶员了。“抱歉……她有时候很认生。这位是我丈夫。”上尉身后的男士冲我微笑。  
“很高兴见到你们，还有你的小天使，Sulu上尉。”我甚至有些羡慕他，企业号上很少有像Sulu上尉这样已成家的舰员。长期的太空旅行，军事任务，还有红衫的高伤亡率，使得大部分人都很难找到长期生活的另一半。  
“出来购物吗？我看那条围巾挺适合你的。”Sulu问。  
“这不是我要买，嗯……我想送给一个朋友……”  
“其实我觉得红色的更适合Uhura上尉，Kelvin。”Sulu冲我眨着眼睛，脸上带着点和舰长类似的坏笑，指了指旁边同款的红色围巾。  
哦天，我捂着脸感叹到：“到底是有多少人知道我暗恋Uhura这件事情了。”  
“舰桥上的大家多少都能看得出来，大概只有Chekov这个小鬼还不清楚。别紧张。”Sulu上尉笑着说，拍了拍我的肩膀“祝你成功。”  
这样的鼓励只会让我更紧张的，Sulu上尉先生。看着一家三口的背影离开，我却忍不住想要微笑。  
Sulu上尉的审美很正确，我的确觉得红色更适合，很衬Uhura的肤色。但我并不只是想要送她一条围巾，Uhura也是红衫，我想送她一些破除诅咒的蓝，保护她平安。我知道这些说法没有任何根据，不过管他呢，我又不是瓦肯人。人类毫无逻辑相信的，其实是希望。  
我还选了米黄色的包装纸，让店员帮忙裹好。随后去了花店，买了16朵白玫瑰，店员说白玫瑰的花语是纯洁的爱恋，而16朵意思是相遇与幸福。很久之前我曾听到过Uhura和大副先生争吵，因为大副觉得将植物的生殖器官送给恋人不合逻辑。Uhura上尉很喜欢花，我知道。  
不知不觉我已经在Yorktown商业街转了几个小时，路上碰到了Chekov上尉和几个传送室的士官，他们问我要不要一起去游乐场玩，可我总不能拿着要给Uhura上尉的礼物和玫瑰去玩过山车。  
“白玫瑰诶，Jessica。”Chekov说，指着我手中的花。“这是你的联人送的黎物吗？”  
“不，这是我要送人的。”  
“颂歌哪个星运的小伙子？”  
“不是小伙子，Chekov少尉。”我说“是位美丽的女士。”  
我回到了企业号的我的舱室，将礼物和玫瑰放在床头。明天Uhura上尉要回舰值班，等她结束工作我就找她。  
然而我的通讯器却响了起来，舰长命令，企业号所有船员九小时内回岗报到，紧急救援任务。  
不妙，我得赶紧好好睡一觉，安全员是救援的第一线，充足的精力意味着更高的生存率。现在所有人的休假都泡汤了，我也未必能找到时间向Uhura表白。我只好拆了花朵的包装，将它们泡在水里，等任务回来，可能玫瑰都谢了。  
没关系，到时候再去买一束好了。

按照Wilson少校的命令，第一批登陆队将由15名安全员和10名医疗人员组成。我和同事们已经在传送室待命，只等企业号进入轨道，将我们传送到地面搜寻生还者。  
这次的任务很普通，一艘科考船在Altamid行星坠毁，仅一人逃生向Yorktown管理方报告，企业号受命搜寻幸存者。这颗行星所处的星云从未有人来过，太空环境复杂多变，只有一直走在星图边缘探索测绘新空间的企业号才能完成这项任务。  
船体从进入星云起就在剧烈晃动，可能是遇到小行星带了，登陆队长官Chang少尉让我们在等候区坐下，他不希望还没正式开始任务就先出现伤员。  
“我们可是红衫，少尉。”Summers打趣道“有比在晃动中摔倒咬舌而死更光荣的方式。”  
“闭嘴，绑好你的安全带。”  
和我们坐在一起的医护人员也笑了，“我们很幸运，少尉。”我说“这次有大夫们的蓝色保护我们，不会有问题的。”  
晃动很快停止了，舰桥传来消息说已经安全通过小行星带。  
“登陆队检查装备，准备出发。”  
我的腰间挂着相位枪，通讯器，警示灯，还有基本的止血带和镇静剂。Altamid有着和地球差不多的重力和大气层，所以我们不需要背那一整套复杂的维生设备。  
就在此时，刺耳的警报响起，紧跟着是舰长近乎歇斯底里的声音：  
“升起护盾！全舰人员准备战斗！自由开火！”  
没等我们反应过来，船体剧烈的晃动，紧接着是四起的爆炸声。我挣扎着从地面爬起来，发现Chang少尉的头撞到了传送器台阶，昏迷不醒。我慌忙掏出通讯器，尚未说话就听到了Wilson少校的指令。  
“我们受到攻击，敌人疑似从外壳登舰，全部后备安全员立刻到岗！”  
企业号目前有常备安全员40人，同时根据受攻击状态，会让科学、后勤、医疗等岗位的三等级后备安全员投入战斗，总共能动员230人。  
“Chang少尉，你在哪里！？”Chang少尉依旧昏迷不醒，我捡起他的通讯器，向Wilson少校报告我们的情况。  
“Chang少尉受伤昏迷，这里是Kelvin，少校。”我看了一眼传送室的众人，医生护士已经开始工作。“目前我这里有13个人能投入战斗。”  
“Kelvin，你带上所有人去轮机舱，接管那里的30名后备安全员，目前外层舰壳被刺穿有大量敌人登舰！”  
“Yes，sir。”我打开传送室的门，外面的状况混乱的超乎想象。企业号在航行中被打了个措手不及，普通舰员根本没有做好任何准备。船体依旧在剧烈晃动，我们甚至无法保持平衡。我以为外层通道能够抵抗一阵子，可离开传送室不久我们就遇到了第一伙敌人。  
我在远距离上命中两枪，但对方飞快的拉进我们的距离，近身战从来不是我的强项，至少不是针对外星人。对方拳头挥过来的时候船体移动，我将好躲过，却在摔倒的时候丢掉了相位枪。我的头被撞得晕乎乎的，紧接着敌人的拳脚更是火上浇油。我想要关掉自己对于痛觉的感官，很快我却发现面前的敌人倒下了。  
“请继续执行任务，士官长。”我隐约听到了大副的声音，他和首席医疗官的身影一闪而过，他们救了我。这场交火过后我身边还剩下8个人，我的命令是保护轮机舱，就算只剩下我一个人，也不会有任何变化。  
我们沿着外侧通道继续前进，这是我服役至今看到过的最惨烈景象，十几位企业号舰员倒在地上，三色的制服浸泡在红色的鲜血里，舱壁上嵌着的如同钉子一样的金属物件应该就是敌人的登陆舱。而敌人甚至还不罢手，他们在用相位枪处决伤员。我们边保持交火边往轮机舱前进。  
靠在墙壁上的一位红衫士官长还活着，但也仅仅只是活着，他的肝脏位置有一个很大的伤口，在以肉眼可见的速度失血。我只能给他留下我外勤设备包里的止血带和止疼药，只希望这些能减轻他的痛苦。如果我们能守住轮机舱，企业号就还有救。  
我们走到和轮机舱的连接处，却发现气压安全门紧闭，透过窗户只看到了残骸，和三个飘在外太空的红衫安全员。更远的地方，企业号的曲率引擎已经被割离主体，没有了引擎的企业号将无法逃离行星的引力，等待她的只有最终的坠落。  
我打开舱壁上的通讯器，疯狂呼叫舰桥，我尝到了自己血液的味道，感到一阵恶心和难以忍受的眩晕。身后的Summers扶住了我。  
“3号安全小队呼叫舰桥……轮机舱……轮机舱已经被割离……舰长……”  
“舰桥收到，已确认。是Kelvin士官长吗？你身边还有多少人？”  
是Uhura，舰桥没事，她也没事。  
“Kelvin？Jessica！？”  
“我们还剩下……6个人……”Uhura上尉的声音似乎有效缓解了我浑身的伤痛。  
“你能赶到轮机长那里吗？他在尝试修复最后的引擎，你能去帮忙吗？Jessica？”  
“Kelvin收到，on my way。”  
我的头晕越来越严重，但这不要紧，企业号正在坠落。这一路上我只看到了更多倒下的舰员。  
在轮机舱的入口处，8个敌人正朝里面开火，我联络了轮机舱的安全员，在他们的配合下里外夹击，敌人没想到我们从背后开火，最终解除了这里的危机。  
“Scott先生呢？我是电气工程师，或许能帮忙修——”  
我的话还没说完，船体又一次晃动，隐约间我看到离我几米远处的Summers拉下了舱壁上的控制闸，整个走廊被隔成两截，安全门关闭的一瞬间，敌人小艇的如同刀片般将那截走廊粉碎。晃动在持续，本应是水平的走廊变成了竖直，我被敌人的尸体重重的压在安全门上，窗户外的船体碎片连同Summer和我的另外4名同事一起烟消云散，我看到企业号的碟型主船体在离我们越来越远。我的通讯器和舱壁上的广播同时响起了警报。  
那是舰长的弃船命令。  
企业号，终没有逃过这场噩梦。  
而我面前的安全门也不安全了，门体应该是在敌人进攻时被损坏，已经出现了裂痕，很快就会破碎。上面的轮机舱里至少还有包括Scott先生在内30名维修人员。他们现在应该在准备进入进击逃生舱了。  
前提是安全门在他们逃离前不会破损，或者有人能关闭我头顶的轮机舱耐压门。  
我的头越来越晕，但还是挪走了压住我的敌人尸体，那个安全门坚持不了多久了，目前受伤的我绝对不可能在五分钟内沿竖直方向爬完剩下的走廊抵达下一截安全门。被吸入太空，血液沸腾，也是我逃不过的噩梦。  
我最终还是要使用企业号安全员的特权了，那就是我有权限在同一个控制闸界面上操控整个甲板内所有的耐压安全门，这个控制闸就在我手边。  
我很高兴自己能有这项权限，这可是红衫才有的特权。  
头顶轮机舱耐压安全门关闭的瞬间，我脚下的安全门破碎了。

“这就是100年前在这里坠毁的企业号吗？”联邦精进号安全员Irene不可置信的说。登陆队所有人都不敢相信，面前山谷里微微拱起的小山包，就是那艘传奇探索舰企业号。她被星联叛徒Edison攻击坠毁，造成了190名舰员死亡，但最后Kirk舰长还是带领着剩余的船员回到了Yorktown，拯救了整个城市。参加过战斗官兵包括著名的瓦肯科学家Spock，还有后来的精进号舰长Sulu上校。  
“100年都过去了，估计大部分船壳都解体了。”Irene的同事Alex说。  
“可是好奇怪啊，你看前面的花，那是地球的玫瑰吗？”Irene将手里的三录仪对准了一旁白色的花朵“真的是来自地球的植物。”  
“你觉得这是企业号带来的吗？”Alex问。  
“很有可能，不信你看那边。”Irene手指着远方喊道。  
企业号沉睡的地方，来自地球的白玫瑰开满山野。  
END


End file.
